1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device for displaying an image, and more particularly, to a display device for discharging liquid that flows into the inside.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays (OLEDs) have been developed to replace cathode ray tubes that are initial display devices.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view schematically illustrating a related art display device.
With reference to FIG. 1, the related art display device 1 includes a display panel 2 that displays an image, a guide frame 3 that supports the display panel 2, an upper cover 4 that surrounds a front edge of the display panel 2 and a side of the guide frame 3, and a panel driver 5 that drives the display panel 2. One side of the panel driver 5 is coupled to the display panel 2, and the other side is disposed at a side of the guide frame 3.
However, the related art display device brings about a problem in that the panel driver 5 and the other metal elements are corroded by liquid L that flows into the inside, such as during cleaning of the screen, through a space between a front surface of the display panel 2 and the upper cover 4.